


The Prince and the Pauper

by orphan_account



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Adam - Freeform, AdamxKai, AdamxKai The Hollow, Alternate Universe, Amature Writer, Beginner writer, F/M, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Panic, I'm not good at writing but I try so if this is trash I'm really sorry, Kai - Freeform, LGBTQIA+, M/M, Mira - Freeform, Reeve - Freeform, Short Chapters, Short Stories, Skeet - Freeform, The Hollow - Freeform, Top Adam, Vanessa - Freeform, Writing Prompt, bottom kai, kinda confident Kai, kinda shy Adam, oneshots, prompts, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A prince has to find a bride to become his queen. Obviously, after years of unsuccessful meetings, he grows tired of it. What happens when he runs away during the ball and meets a certain someone?
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow), Mira/Skeet (The Hollow)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	1. Party and the princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the Prince and The Pauper

Far away, hidden in the forests of Spain, is the kingdom of the Sanchez family. They were a tiny family consisting of the king, the queen, and their son Adam. As the boy got older, a problem had grown with him too. Adam needed to find a spouse. So, the Sanchez family hosted a grand ball every month where Adam would meet a princess from another nation. His parents granted him the freedom to chose who he fancied, which made everything a little more bearable in the end.

Like many other evenings, they held a gathering and welcomed multiple princesses. All had individually greeted him with a smile and a curtsy, but Adam could tell none of it was sincere. These ladies came here to flaunt their riches and show off their looks, with the expectation that it would convince him. If they were lucky enough, Adam would pick them, and they would receive all possessions. 

When all the formal greetings were done with they would swarm around him and get as close as they could. The discomfort was visible on his face, but either no one had noticed or didn't care enough to do anything about it.

"Our family controls numerous organizations," one of the princesses had stated in her posh accent, "I'm certain we've provided for a couple of articles this home possesses, yes?"

A different young lady had spoken up, "And what businesses are those, may I ask?" 

"Why the Dubois Organizations of course," she retorted, "connected with the Bourgeois, Dumortier, Vigouroux, including around 5 others,"

The prince's clothing stuck to him with sweat, his heart speeding up. His stomach contorted in unease as he attempted to consider what to say back. He had no clue what they were discussing. His parents never informed him about any purchases they made or any company associations they created. His parents still assumed that, even at this age, it wasn't something he could manage.

"I apologize, I have no knowledge of our financial records..." Adam shrugged his arms in defeat.

The second woman held back a snicker as she spoke, "Goodness, no reason to let her down so gently. I assure you a large number of us princesses have never associated with them as well!" 

The first princess gasped and crossed her arms, while the latter beamed. Adam pursed his lips into a thin line. Why did they feel the need to provoke each other like this? For one, it wasn't formal at all and second, it showed their true nature wasn't bright and innocent as they made everyone else believe.

The gathering of royalties turned in on itself and they started a rather formal quarrel about who had the most expensive and beautiful riches. It's as if they were attempting to prove it to each other more than to the prince. Adam took this as his chance as his grand escape, for their attention was no longer on him. He slipped away on his tiptoes and rushed towards a corner. 

"These balls are becoming insufferable these days..." Adam sighed into the palms of his hands.

"Tough night, huh?" a slightly raspy voice came from a woman he hadn't noticed stood nearby him.

A lady who seemed of an Asian descent leaned on the wall beside him. She was dressed in a red gown with white pearls hanging around her neck. Her arms were crossed, covered in white elbow-length gloves. The hairstyle she wore stood out the most. The top layer was a bob-like messy cut with the tips dyed a vibrant blue. The under layer was pin-straight going down to her waist. 

Adam straightened out his back and cleared his throat, "Yes, quite tiring."

"You can relax around me, I hate these balls just as much as you, I can tell," she let out an airy laugh. 

"I'm Mira, from the Yudhoon family," she turned towards him with a gentle smile.

Adam was doubtful at first. Perhaps, she was being genuine! Or maybe she was putting up a front to say she wasn't like other girls? It was something different for sure, and he would rather take a chance at different than continue to live in this repetitious system.

"You probably already know who I am?"

Mira nodded.

"I'm also guessing you saw me run away from that group of princesses over there?" Adam continued the conversation.

"Yup, kinda hilarious how they crowd around you like a bunch of schoolgirls," Mira stared at said people with an irritated glare.

Adam's eyebrows furrowed as he began to sputter and complain, "It's so annoying! All they ever do is bicker over who has the best clothing, accessories, or hair as if that's gonna make me consider them even more! My parents don't even actually care, they just want me to choose anyone! It's just-"

Mira's eyes widened when his voice grew louder and louder. It was catching the attention of the people around them. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, her face contorting in concern.

"Maybe we should just go on a walk and get some air?" she suggested.

Adam nodded. The two slid to the other side of the room and into the corridor. There was a glass door that led to the backyard of the castle. A majestic fountain sat in the middle with lights illuminating the sky from under the water. 

"So," Mira started, "tell me what's bothering you?"

"There's a lot to unload..."

"I don't think anyone 's gonna notice we're gone, we've got plenty of time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from a writing prompt. This is my first time writing a story, so it's not gonna be very good and most likely boring. I'd love constructive criticism by the way!
> 
> -JJ


	2. Library boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam escapes the other princesses with the help of Mira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at chapter summaries ohgeyy

He took in a large breath before letting everything out. It began when his folks had grown worried about his future. Adam received his education at home from a private instructor and tutor. He had no spare time for anything other than his studies. It caused Adam to struggle with human interaction so much that he could barely hold a conversation with his parents, let alone a princess. So, they needed to take the extra push and begin looking for and making relationships themselves. That's when the parties started. Unfortunately, nobody could intrigue the young man. 

Adam was constantly surrounded by people, yet he still felt alone. These people weren't unconditionally here for him. They weren't here to get to know him, and they weren't here for his friendship. All of them were here for the wealth and status that the bond would provide for them. Adam's family wasn't any better, to be honest. Weren't they also doing this marriage for that same reason?

Adam's shoulders loosened as he pushed out an exhausted sigh. He acknowledges his position in the hierarchy is important. He is the sole heir to the king, and he ought to continue the royal bloodline. But why did everything have to be about his future? He could never enjoy himself and do everything he desired to do. There were no chances to sit down with his parents and have some quality time like every other family.

"I just..." the prince mumbled, "everyone puts me on this high pedestal and treats me like I'm so different and I can't do it anymore!"

Mira's eyebrows knotted in empathy with a consoling hand gently squeezing his shoulder, "You're not alone Adam,"

By the time the prince finished his rant, they were back inside, wandering in the empty halls. Thankfully, Mira was able to lighten up the mood. Her reassuring voice and little comments were all Adam needed to feel comfortable.

As two made their way through, they could hear a faint voice and quick footsteps. When they turned the corner, they were met with an unsavoury sight, their grins dropped.

It was the princesses. 

One of them gasped and pointed a gloved finger directly at Adam, "There he is! Prince Adam! Everyone has been looking for you!"

The prince's eyes widened as he veered away from them. His legs sprang back to life as he whirled around, Mira following close behind. The heavy thundering of multiple heeled feet hitting the ground followed after them. The girls beckoned him to return to the grand hall, but he ignored it all. Adam had one of the best nights of his life. He finally opened up to someone, and she was here to listen. This burden was lifted from his shoulders, and there's no way to explain how grateful he was for that. A couple of girls weren't going to ruin it. 

The hallways forked in two directions. They had to think fast, so Mira shoved him into the left as she stepped to the right. 

"I'll distract them," Mira panted between her words, "you find somewhere to hide!"

Okay, just think of something, Adam. Think! Where's the best place to hide? A room close by where people wouldn't think to search first? Their voices got closer and the vibration of their feet was loud.

"Adam! Anytime now! They're getting closer!" Mira shouted panic-stricken.

Of course! The old library! It's practically been abandoned. 

"Gotta place?"

"Yup!"

"We'll meet up later, 'kay?" Mira pushed him again.

"Gotchya!" Adam sprinted down the hall and swerved around the corners.

He ran as fast as he could, the floor plan engraved into his mind. It wasn't long before the library was near. The door was tall, made of dark wooden material with intricate details carved in. It was slightly ajar, the darkness of the room peeking through. As his feet came to a slow, he reached his arms out and threw the door open, shutting it just as quickly. He let out a long, weary sigh as his body drooped against the entry.

"...Uhmm...Hello?" 

The prince whipped his head at the sudden mumble. No one supposed to be in here? However, that became the least of his worries as his eyes adjusted to the pitch black. The voice belonged to a boy. He stood in the middle of the room, in front of a desk. And he was shirtless. Well, not 100% shirtless, he was frozen in the motion of taking his shirt off.

Adam glanced up at him as he snapped back to life, "Oh! Sorry...wait what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing..." the boy replied in a sharp voice.

He let out an airy laugh as he began to walk closer to the guy, "I was trying to avoid a couple of guests,"

"I guess you could say I was doing the same thing, but for a different reason..." he jutted his head down at himself.

Adam tilted his head in confusion as he gawked at the fellow. He observed him, moving his head up and down. There weren't many boys that came around to the parties, so this was new. The lad appeared to be around his height, merely a few inches below him. His hair was short and a vibrant burnt sienna colour. His eyes were difficult to see, but the glow from the small lamp sitting on the desk showed their light blue. Adam looked back up to his face, which seemed to have become quite rosy.

"Dude... I'm trying to change, could you like, turn around?" the boy snapped at him.

"OH, RIGHT!" Adam turned his head to the side as he backed away to the shelves.

He could hear the boy rearranging some fabric and zippers were being loosened, soon followed by small puffs of annoyance. Adam couldn't help but take a tiny peek.

The boy's pants were replaced by loose fitted white trousers, but his shirt was still off. His chest was exposed and showed his pale skin. His body wasn't very built and his arms seemed quite thin. The boy's sighs grew louder, movements rushed. Adam looked up to see him struggling to fix up the back of his shirt.

"Hey," the boy broke the silence, "could you help me out here?"

Adam promptly turned towards him, his eyes widened, "Yeah, sure!"

He swiftly walked over to the boy, who had his back turned while he fiddled with his remaining clothes. Adam was hesitant at first. Why was he so nervous? He's just helping someone, what's wrong with that? Maybe it was the way his skin glowed a pretty peach under the dim orangey light. Or the way the boy simpered once he turned to face him. His eyes a grey and blue, like the sky right after a storm while the clouds began to fade. The outfit he had on was quite ridiculous though. It was a sailor's uniform, with a white hat, blue tie and all. Most likely his mother's doing. She wanted a new theme for the parties each time, and this time it had something to do with sailing and boats or whatever. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you who I am," the boy introduced himself, "the names Kai," 

"Alright, well," he continued as he picked up his clothes, "I've gotta get back to work!"

Adam didn't do anything. He just watched Kai strut over to the door and pull it open with a dumbfounded face. Only, the door didn't open. No, it stayed shut. Even when Kai turned the handle the other way and back too many times than Adam could count, and pulled it with legs propped up on the wall. 

"What in the world?!" Kai roared.

This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
